


Fiction Friction

by SageGarnish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Characters Interact with Fandom, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Chuck Shurley is God, Comedy, Dead People, Dean Joins a Destiel Forum, Dean Winchester Does Not Deal With Things, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean Winchester in Denial About Sexuality, Domestic, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Eye Sex, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Reader Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mention of Sex Work (characters visit brothel in canon), Meta, Metafiction, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Supportive Sam Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageGarnish/pseuds/SageGarnish
Summary: Dean starts reading the Carver Edlund Supernatural series for a case. Why do they seem so... gay? He’s not really coming off like that, is he?He looks up fan forums to argue about how NOT gay he is, and discovers Destiel fanfiction and to his great shame cannot stop reading it.Also people have been exploding like water balloons in several states.A very meta casefic featuring a very patient Sam.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Fiction Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an unspecified bunker time pre-Jack. I'm ignoring any big bad, and trying to avoid mentions of anything that could nail it down in a specific season. Could be anywhere from Season 8-11, or even after if you want to imagine it diverged from canon.

Sam reached up to massage his brow. The research had been going slowly. Sam and Dean were tracking some murders that fit the same pattern, but were in states too distant to travel between for the timing to work out.   
  
“It’s not human, it’s not a fae,” Sam grumbled from the bunker table, book open in front of him, “The only thing we know that can travel like this instantaneously is angels...”  
  
“And Cas insists it’s not,” Dean finished the sentence, “Yeah, if I didn’t know any better I’d think it was multiple things doing this remotely in sync, but... those blood samples don’t lie.”  
  
The mysterious blood samples that didn’t match the victim had been found at multiple sites. Dean and Sam were able to cross reference the samples, only to find the blood found at each scene was from the previous murder. It was as if whatever was killing the victims was teleporting miles in mere moments, contaminating the other crime scenes with the blood from the previous victim.  
  
The boys had just returned to the bunker from checking out the 3rd victim. A woman named Alexis Karapov had exploded in Nebraska, and traces of the second victims blood was found at the scene.  
  
Dean typed away at his laptop, thinking. Angels could teleport. Demons couldn’t unless they were very high ranking. But...  
  
“Can demons...” he looked to Sam, “first of all, do you think demons can carry trace amounts of blood in their weird... cloud form thing they do?”  
  
Sam saw where he was going with the theory, nodding, “and could they transfer that when they possessed the next victim.”  
  
Dean pointed at his brother.  
  
“My thinking exactly,” he said, “but how fast are we talking here? Even if a demon could theoretically travel carrying blood, could they even get there in that amount of time? And what’s happening to the poor bastards they’re possessing? Are we still missing bodies?”  
  
“Something isn’t adding up,” Sam shook his head, “There was no sulphur. Maybe when Cas gets back we can ask him if this is even possible.”  
  
Dean had called Cas and asked him if he’d be willing to go check data on the 2nd victim. Cas had set off to find out as much as he could from the local sheriff there.  
  
“Seems pretty theoretical,” Dean chuckled, “How fast is a demon? Sounds like ‘does a bear crap in the woods?’ or something.”  
  
Sam chuckled, then paused, “We may be able to figure that out actually...”  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes, “How’s that?”  
  
Sam leaned forward excitedly, “Maybe if we could take info from Chuck’s books, we could figure out how fast a demon can get from one place to another?”  
  
“There’s no sulphur, and we don’t even know if they could transfer the blood right now, why bother?” Dean stretched his arms.  
  
“It’s all we’ve got right now,” Sam slumped back down, “besides, we have to eliminate it somehow...”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Dean slid his mouse to open up the folder containing the PDF files for the Supernatural books. Sam had grabbed them all in a batch torrent that had taken 2 days to download. The leaked later books were included, and Sam had remarked at the time how irritating it was that there were technically more books after he’d told Chuck not to publish them.  
  
“Not like we got anything better to do, right?” Dean grinned at Sam and raised his beer in a toast before taking a swig.  
  
Sam gave Dean a rueful grin before he pulled another large book over and cracked it open.  
  
Dean had never read the books about their lives beyond a cursory glance or two when they’d first found them. He’d certainly never read these online only versions.  
  
Dean opened the file for a random book. Lazarus Rising. He quickly realized it was the account of his own resurrection from Hell. He knew there wasn’t anything about demons there, so he scrolled on. Dean opened a search and entered the keyword “Demon”.  
  
Flicking forward in the search, nothing was there about demon speed. Just demons being dicks and getting ganked.  
  
As he scrolled the page, he caught a glimpse of a sentence describing Cas.

* * *

_/Dean swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his neck as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. The angel gazed at him impassively, blue eyes sparking like electricity. Dean held Castiel’s gaze. Something about the angel always pulled his attention in and tethered it. Dean sometimes wondered if Cas felt it too, or if he just stared without realizing. Dean reluctantly broke eye contact and-/_

* * *

  
  
“Weird,” Dean scoffed, and kept scrolling.  
  
“Hm?” Sam glanced up.  
  
“Nothing,” Dean shook his head, “Just... Chuck’s a terrible writer.”  
  
Sam laughed and replied, “He’s gotta be better than whoever wrote...” Sam paused to flip over the old book he was reading, “-the ‘Grimoire of Olde Daemons and the Wayes to Scrye Uponne Them’.”  
  
“Nah, man,” Dean shook his head, “you’re getting off easy.”  
  
“We can swap?” Sam suppressed a grin.  
  
No. Dean didn’t want Sam to read any of that weird shit that Book-Dean was thinking about Book-Cas. Not in a million years.  
  
“No! No, I’m...” Dean looked panicky, “I’m already in too deep, I’m uh. Invested.”  
  
“Sure, Dean,” Sam smiled as he went back to reading.  
  
It had only been about an hour when Dean looked up from his laptop.  
  
“Dude, did you know these books show stuff that was happening at the time? Like as in, not around us?”  
  
Sam glanced over, interested, “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean scrolled further in the story, “There’s like... cuts to shit like what Bobby was doing, and even some of the asshole demons we were fighting. These would have been a hell of a bonus to have when this was all going down.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Sam nodded, “I wish Chuck had, I dunno, thought to message us...”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “Inconsiderate. Hell, it even has shit we were THINKING, did you know that?”  
  
“I did read some of it, so yeah,” Sam pursed his lips slightly, “I was aware.”  
  
“Oh come on!” Dean could tell this was a sore spot, “Whatever it is, you’re not allowed to be mad about anything I thought years ago because you saw it written in a book!”  
  
“Yeah well, I’m sure you’ll find plenty of my thoughts about you in there too, so we’ll consider it even,” Sam decided not to push the subject as he returned to reading the demon grimoire.  
  
  
——  
  
  
Dean was making dinner when he heard the bunker door open and slam closed.  
  
Castiel was clearly back from checking out Vic #2. Dean felt a rush of relief. He hadn’t been entirely sure sending Cas alone would be safe, but time had been of the essence. Having Cas returned would make their next steps in solving the case far easier. Dean couldn’t leave the sausages alone or they’d burn, so he stood there cooking, overhearing faint conversation from a distance.  
  
Muffled voices became clearer until Cas and Sam appeared in the kitchen. The angel looked the same as ever, hair slightly mussed, blue eyes glinting. Dean was overly aware of his own body language now, after reading those damned books. He tried to avoid eye contact, and was very aware of his tongue and his Adam’s apple.  
  
“The witness reported a great gust of wind at the time of the murder,” Cas spoke up.  
  
“Hello to you too, Cas,” Dean said as he flipped a sausage over in the pan, “Right to business, huh?”  
  
Cas scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head.  
  
“I thought you needed this information, Dean. I wanted to deliver it as quickly as possible,” the angel looked vaguely irritated when Dean spared a glance, “I would have called, but my phone had died...”  
  
Dean smiled, unable to keep the ruse going. See, not weird. Dean felt comforted in the fact everything was normal. The angel was grumpy, he teased the angel, just like usual. No staring, and no weird need to stare or “tethering” whatever that meant.  
  
“That’s great, Cas, thank you,” Dean replied, “Really. Thanks for going.”  
  
Sam grabbed a plate of just vegetables, and Dean gave him a single raised eyebrow.  
  
“Come on, Sam! Sausages! Fresh farmers sausage! You really going to stick with the plants!? Tonight?” Dean was horrified.  
  
Sam sighed and held out his plate.  
  
“Went to all this trouble, you ungrateful jerk,” Dean grumbled good-naturedly as he slid a sausage onto Sam's plate.  
  
“Thanks,” Sam sat down, opened a beer and started eating.  
  
“Hey Cas,” Dean finished plating up his own meal, “You uh, you want some of this? There’s enough for you, if you do.”  
  
Cas peered at the stove with interest.  
  
“No, thank you,” Cas shook his head, “Food isn’t necessary and it doesn’t really taste like much, as I’ve mentioned before.”  
  
“More for me,” Dean seated himself near Sam and raised his beer in cheers.  
  
  
——

  
Later, they sat around the map table.  
  
“So, when you say a gust of wind-“ Sam began.  
  
“A very intense one,” Cas leaned forward, “Apparently Mrs. Dalven was walking home from a party, when she felt a strong wind that actually knocked over a garbage can nearby and flung it several yards away. She was knocked to the ground and the wind blew towards the victim.”  
  
“That is definitely intense...” Dean said.  
  
“That was when she heard the scream of Jacob Skerrit,” Cas looked somber.  
  
Dean nodded, “And he was basically exploded like a blood bag when that wind hit him.”  
  
Cas continued, “Blood from the first victim, Manny Franklin, was found mixed with Skerrit’s.”  
  
“And that was only 20 minutes after the first victim went splat,” Dean said, “and 17 minutes before vic number three also did her own water balloon act.”  
  
Sam thought for a second, then said, “Did she see anything along with the wind? A demon cloud for instance?”  
  
Cas tilted his head, “You think it could be a demon? Impossible. No demon could ever travel so fast, and certainly not carrying blood.”  
  
Dean shot Sam a dirty look.  
  
“So I read that crap for nothing all afternoon?” Dean grumbled, “Son of a bitch!”  
  
“Hey,” Sam looked defensive, “Those books might be useful later! You never know!”  
  
Castiel’s eyes darted between the brothers, recognizing that he was missing something, which wasn't unprecedented.  
  
“At any rate,” Cas continued, “There was nothing else beyond that. The body was flayed in much the same way the first one was. No sigils, no hex bags, no claw marks. It’s as if he was destroyed from the inside.”  
  
Sam said, “So we’re looking for... wind? Anything about wind curses or wind spirits?”  
  
“It would appear so,” Cas confirmed.  
  
  
——

  
The next day of research in the library came with a breakthrough.  
  
“So get this,” Sam blurted into the room.  
  
Cas and Dean both looked over. Sam slid his laptop to face them.  
  
“They all had transplants. Manny had a kidney transplant, Jacob had a heart transplant, and victim number three, Alexis? Liver transplant.”  
  
“Shit,” Dean stood and came to look at the screen, “I’m guessing same donor?”  
  
“Same donor,” Sam answered, “guy named Steve Finch. He died in a car accident in Conway, Arkansas. The weird part is this was 5 years ago. So why is this happening now?”  
  
“Good question,” Dean glared at the screen, “Let’s get looking.”  
  
——  
  
It was night before they found anything.  
  
“Well,” Sam spoke up, “The records for Steve Finch didn’t turn up much. Seemed like a pretty normal guy. No criminal record, kept his nose clean, parents died when he was 24, but it was a tragic accident.”  
  
“Actually accidental, or like, spooky accidental?” Dean asked, frowning.  
  
“I mean, hard to tell, but seemed like they died in a house fire. It got a couple of houses on the same block. Dry summer, apparently.”  
  
“So, nothing explodey about him?” Dean tapped his fingers on the desk, “Any relatives?”  
  
“One,” Sam typed a bit, and spun the laptop screen to show a photo of a young woman on a retail site staff page, “Julia Finch. A younger sister. Looks like their parents died when she was still a kid, Steve took on guardianship.”  
  
“Tough break, your parents die, big brother dies...” Dean was thinking through the possibilities, “maybe she tried to get him back somehow? A resurrection attempt? Or maybe she’s resentful of the folk who got his organs? Revenge? Or maybe... she's next on the hit list for this thing.”  
  
Cas suddenly said, “We should go see her.”  
  
Dean jumped at the unexpected voice.  
  
“Jesus, Cas, would it be too hard to give a little warning!?” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “You’re too damn quiet, I didn’t even know you were there!”  
  
Cas looked genuinely stricken.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean, I will try to... make more noise,” Cas replied.  
  
“Never mind, it’s fine. So uh, where is the sister these days?” Dean looked back up at Sam, trying not to glance over at Castiel’s entreating eyes. Sam looked at Cas sympathetically.  
  
“Tulsa, Oklahoma,” Sam confirmed, “Living in a suburb there, she works at a craft shop.”  
  
“Well, looks like we’re going to Oklahoma before anyone else pops,” Dean stood up and turned to his room to get ready.  
  
He avoided Cas’ gaze as he loped out of the room.  
  
——  
  
Dean was holed up in his room, reading. First thing tomorrow they were going to be driving to Tulsa to check out that lead. It was a 5 hour drive, and Dean was almost looking forward to it. A road trip with his brother and best friend. Normal. Just working a case that seemed relatively risk free, if you didn’t count the possibility of bursting open like a ripe tomato.  
  
Dean was reading those books again. He’d rationalized it as maybe being useful at some point, but overall he was mostly curious. He blinked back some tears at an chapter about Bobby and now he thought of Sam and Dean as his sons. Dean had always felt like that, but it was different seeing Bobby’s private thoughts laid out on the page by Chuck, who would actually know. He felt a little dig of resentment at the lack of privacy.  
  
Going to the search bar, he entered in the name ‘Cas’ and hit enter.  
It wasn’t that he wanted to read more things about his Adam’s apple, of course. He just... found angels mysterious. Cas has been able to read his mind, and he knew so little about the guy, it seemed like it was only fair. Tit for tat. He could use it to bust the guys chops maybe. Cas needed to loosen up. Dean smiled, thinking of past times when he’d successfully teased Cas into annoyance. He flicked to one of the Cas search results and read.

* * *

_/Dean couldn’t believe it. Last night on earth and the guy didn’t want a damn thing? Dean knew what he would want. He remembered a brief flash of fogged windows and a hand on his scar._  
_“Come on, anything?” Dean pressed, “Booze, women?”_  
_Cas gazed up at Dean, then broke eye contact. Cas felt... something that a human would probably describe as shame, but Cas hadn’t had emotions long enough to be able to name it._  
_Dean pushed harder, “You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?”_  
_Dean felt something huge looming behind this line of questioning, like he should back off, but he couldn’t place why._  
_The angel rubbed the back of his neck and didn’t answer._  
_Dean ignored his instincts and smirked, “You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?”_  
  
_“Look, I've never had occasion, okay?” Castiel blurted out defensively._  
_After all, how could he ever explain to Dean how angels didn’t tend to fraternize with eachother, and what angels (who weren’t him) tended to do wouldn’t be recognized as sexual intercourse by a humans limited mind anyway. Plus, angels were forbidden from doing so with humans. The danger of nephilim being created was too high._  
  
_Meanwhile, Dean felt strangely invested in this angel who was willing to sacrifice his life for this. And not just invested. He felt guilty and responsible. He couldn’t let Cas die without experiencing sex. The thought of the awkward angel never being allowed to let go and experience real pleasure at least once in his nearly eternal life made Dean’s heart clench somehow._  
_“All right,” Dean made a decision._  
_Grabbing his jacket, he said, “Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go.”/_

* * *

  
  
Okay, no. Nope, okay, that’s... really? Come on, really? Dean drew up his face in a grimace. It wasn’t... as bad as the Adam’s apple stuff, sure. Maybe it was worse? But it was... Dean shook his head.  
It was sort of gay. It was sort of really gay. And did he really say “Bert and Ernie are gay, and you won’t die a virgin on my watch?”  
Dean kept reading like he was watching a car crash.

* * *

_/Castiel stared as the human left the room, something stirring in his vessel. What is the Righteous Man doing? Angels aren’t meant to do any of this, and yet... when he had admitted to Anna that he had started to feel, and she’d told him it gets worse, he hadn’t realized that it would feel like this. That it would feel like hope. Castiel stood and followed Dean into the dark./_

* * *

  
Did Cas really respond positively to that? But he clearly hadn’t wanted to do anything in that brothel, the guy had looked terrified. So what was he hopeful for? The text was sort of vague but Dean was feeling a sort of sick roiling sensation in his gut. Is this how he’s coming off to people? Has he just been accidentally hitting on Cas this whole time?  
  
He tapped forward a bit.

* * *

_/Castiel stared Raphael down in the ring of holy fire. This archangel wanted to take everything he’d worked towards. Everything Dean had worked towards. Cas couldn’t allow it._  
_“Maybe one day,” Castiel hissed, “But today, you're my little bitch.”_  
_He spoke the words he thought Dean would use, the words he thought might make Dean trust him, even like him. Cas turned and left. Dean lingered after the angel had stalked from the cabin._  
_Cas had really said it all. Dean was impressed with the guy. Smirking, he turned to Raphael and said, “What he said.”/_

* * *

  
  
Dean felt like he was reading someone’s diary. Sort of dirty. Castiel trying so hard to impress Dean even back then. He’d suspected of course, but it was different reading it. Cas really clearly wanted his approval. And even with everything that had happened, all that water under the bridge, Dean realized that Cas was still trying. He was sticking around and helping.  
  
Still. These books were clearly inaccurate. He was starting to suspect that Chuck was deliberately adding embellishments of his own. The guy was really “gaying it up” that’s for sure.  
  
Dean closed the pdf file and opened a browser window.  
  
Dean hesitated over the keys, frowning. Finally, he typed in “supernatural books sort of gay?” and hit search.  
  
Dean blinked at the screen. Two hundred thousand results, apparently.  
“Well, at least someone agrees with me, I guess,” he grumbled as he clicked the first link on the page which was to a forum called “The Road So Far”.  
  
As the page loaded, Dean could see it was a direct link to a thread and not the main forum.

* * *

**MindImpalace88:**

So is anyone getting a bi vibe from Dean? ESPECIALLY in these later books? It seems sort of overt. Like I thought my shipper goggles were on too tight when I read the first books, but these leaked ones are uhhhhh SUPER GAY?

* * *

**HolyRockSaltBatman:**

you’re not the first one to notice this  
_*points to Destiel sub-forum in Fic Central*_  
For real, once they introduced Cas, it all started getting sort of obvious. It’s sort of nuts that they specifically didn’t publish these ones,  
I have a theory the publisher finally caught on to what Edlund was trying to do (ie. make it gay endgame) and said NOPE

* * *

**CasGirl4Ever:**

It’s pretty obvious, yeah. I get annoyed with ppl who have only read the published stuff and they try arguing with me about it and I’m like ok?  
Come back when you’ve read about the handprint? And deans prayers? And the shit Dean thinks about when he’s staring at Cas?  
Like c’mon he DESCRIBES THE GUYS LIPS WAY TOO OFTEN TO BE NORMAL  
  
PS. come visit my forum “Blue Halos & Green Plaid” we have so much bi!Dean meta with proof and stuff

* * *

  
Dean’s eyes narrowed.  
  
What.  
  
The.  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
He felt his face go hot at the same time as his stomach went cold.

“This is just... all kinds of wrong,” Dean furiously scrolled, looking for a reply button, “I do not describe his lips!”

  
The only thing there was a notice that said “This thread is locked, you cannot reply”.  
  
“So they can just say this shit, I guess. This just.. lives on the internet now, forever.”

Dean felt humiliated and annoyed. Other hunters could read these books! People he knew. And people were reading this stuff and clearly coming away with the wrong idea.

  
“Don’t they have friends?” Dean rolled his eyes and clicked into the main forum.  
  
Scrolling down he saw some thread titles. “Impala Reconstruction Project” and “How to Pronounce Angel Names!?” made him chuckle a bit.  
  
He saw a newer unlocked post titled “Dean’s Sexuality” and immediately clicked.  
  
Dean’s eyes glazed over as he skimmed over a huge wall of text sprinkled with snippets of book page images.  
  
Stand out sentences included _“toxic masculinity”, “performing Dean”, “Dean has a complicated relationship with sexuality and I wager a lot of it is John’s influence”  
_  
He gritted his teeth and clicked to the next page.

* * *

**DeanWinchesterDidNothingWrong:**

like ok I will say this. his attraction to Castiel is hard to spot for a casual reader who just opens up the book. You have to be really familiar with how Dean works to see it. It’s almost like reading the words that AREN’T there is more important.

* * *

**DestielWingbeats:**

you’re so right. Dean is in denial and it’s written so well that the narrator clearly knows, but the character Dean never acknowledges it. It’s sort of incredibly done? For pulpy schlock they’re shockingly deep at times. Can’t believe I found these books in the bargain bin at the thrift store LMAO

* * *

  
  
Bullshit.

Dean was already hitting the reply button.

  
  
“You must be a member of The Road So Far Forum to comment. Please create an account.”

  
  
Dean tapped out **DeanWinchester** as his username.

  
  
“That username is already taken. Please choose a username.”

  
  
“Really!?” Dean took a swig of beer and slammed the bottle back on the desk, “Freakin... ugh.”

  
  
Expression stony, Dean typed in **TheRealDeanWinchester** and hit apply.

  
  
“That username is already taken. Please choose a username.”

  
  
“Oh, you gotta be KIDDING ME!” Dean yelled.

  
  
20 minutes later, after 2 more username attempts, confirmation emails and passwords confirmed, he logged in.

* * *

**ReallyActuallyDeanWinchester:** You guys are dreaming. Look, Dean is just friends with Cas. He’s not gay just because he describes another guys lips, which he doesn’t even do! He likes women. He has slept with SO many women, and there’s proof! He’s full frontal in those books! It’s not some secret. He reads Busty Asian Beauties, and watches Hentai and he’s straight. If he was into Cas like that then it would say he was, straight out. Just because the writer got some weird idea to make me gay or bi in the later books doesn’t mean Dean is into men.

* * *

  
He hit the comment button and finished off his beer, angrily. There. He felt a lot better after setting the record straight.  
  
He slid his laptop closed and went to get ready for bed.

  
  
——

  
The next morning he showered and strolled into the kitchen. He was still pulling a flannel on over his T-shirt. Sam was already sipping a coffee and Cas was seated at the table.  
  
“So, how’s everyone feeling?” Dean rubbed his hands together, “We stocked up with snacks and weapons?”  
  
Sam chuckled slightly, “You’re in a good mood.”  
  
Dean made a dubious expression and flung his hands out, “What, I can’t be in a good mood? We have a lead, we have a drive ahead of us, the weathers nice.”  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Sam smiled, “It’s just nice, is all.”  
  
“Sam is correct,” Cas added, “It’s good to see you in a good mood.”  
  
“Whatever,” Dean poured himself a coffee, and leaned back against the counter, “It’s not weird. I’m always in a good mood.”  
  
Sam and Cas shot eachother a look and Sam raised his eyebrows.  
  
“I can see you, y’know,” Dean grumbled, but his heart was floating somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope everyone is enjoying this. It's been a long time since I wrote anything so plotty.  
> I live for feedback. <3  
> I also hope the Carver Edlund books aren't TOO boring to "re-read" for everyone.  
> I like the idea of Chuck adding all this extra stuff that the boys didn't really realize was in there, and not exactly being pleased about it.
> 
> *All forums, usernames and comments are invented by me and are not intended to be anyone specific, just a general stereotype of supernatural fans like you and me*


End file.
